


Kiss it Better

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Steve gets hurt, and Bucky bandages him up.





	Kiss it Better

“Ahhhh, ow,” Steve hisses. Bucky refrains from rolling his eyes as he continues to clean the blood from the gash on his best friend’s cheek.

“How many times do I have to tell you to not get in a fight, or to at least wait until I’m there to help?” Bucky says. There’s already a bruise developing on Steve’s cheek beneath the cut, and Bucky thinks he should put some type of bandage, but he’s not exactly sure how without hurting Steve more.

“He was hitting that helpless kid, Buck! I couldn’t just stand there and wait!”

Bucky sighs, knowing he can’t win or convince Steve otherwise. He’s always going to go head first into anything no matter how it’ll affect him. If he can help someone else, he’s all in. It’s one of the things he admires and loves about Steve, even if it worries him to no end.

“He was so much bigger than you,” Bucky says quietly. “If something had happened… if I hadn’t gotten there when I did…” He can’t even voice the thought because it’s upsetting. He doesn’t know where he’d be, what his life would be like without Steve.

“Hey,” Steve says, putting a hand on Bucky’s leg to get his attention. “I’m okay. And… thank you. For helping me… with that guy and this,” he says pointing to his face. He tries to smile, but it’s more of a wince given the injury.

Bucky nods because of course he would help, he’d always help Steve, no thanks necessary. He can’t seem to shake his worry about the future though. Both he and Steve are getting older, nearing draft age, and he’s not sure what will happen to them then. 

But they still have time, Bucky tells himself, so he pushes the thought away and smiles at Steve. He looks at the injury that’s long stopped bleeding and looks like it’ll heal without a bandage. He kind of wants to kiss it better, but one it’ll probably hurt Steve and two he’s not sure how Steve would react to being kissed by Bucky. Steve’d likely see it as Bucky messing around and joking, and it would be far from the truth. So he keeps his lips and thoughts to himself and stands up, dragging Steve up with him.

“Come on. Mrs. Kowalski said she’d save us some pierogies if we helped her weed the garden, and I’m hungry.”

With a laugh and a shake of his head, Steve follows Bucky outside, like he always does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
